Southern California ITS Showcase
Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Category: Referentieprojecten Category: Cases buitenland Category: HRVM gebruiksklaar Zuid-Californië zet verschillende Intelligente Transport Systemen (ITS) in om de verkeerscongestie te verminderen en de mobiliteit te verbeteren. Het zogeheten Southern California Priority Corridor Showcase Program omvat zeventien ITS-projecten op. Het programma is voornamelijk gericht op het ontwikkelen van een communicatiesysteem voor verkeersmanagement, maar binnen verschillende projecten wordt wel aandacht besteed aan de verzameling van verkeersinformatie. Kenmerkend voor het Showcase-programma is het feit dat er veel aandacht is besteed aan de samenwerking tussen verschillende partijen. Inleiding In 1993 wees de federale overheid van de Verenigde Staten Zuid-Californië aan als één van de vier 'Priority Corridors' waar Intelligente Transport Systemen (ITS) mogelijk een bijdrage konden leveren aan de verbetering van de verkeersproblematiek. Op dat moment kampte Zuid-Californië met ernstige verkeerscongestie. Er was geen ruimte voor uitbreiding van de infrastructuur. Met het ITS Showcase Program moest de mobiliteit worden verbeterd en de verkeerscongestie verminderd. Het programma liep van begin 1995 tot eind 2003. In november 2004 werd de eindevaluatie van het programma opgeleverd. Deze evaluatie biedt goed inzicht in de geslaagde en niet geslaagde onderdelen van het programma. Omdat slechts een deel van de projecten operationeel is geweest, is het programma vanuit technisch operationeel oogpunt niet zo interessant. Kenmerkend voor het programma is vooral de grote mate van aandacht die er werd besteed aan de samenwerking tussen de verschillende partijen. Dankzij het ITS Showcaseprogramma hebben enkele belangrijke ontwikkelingen plaatsgevonden en zijn er contacten gelegd die perspectieven bieden voor de toekomst. Doel van het project Het ITS Showcase programma is een onderdeel van de voortdurende inspanning van Zuid-Californië om een geïntegreerde ITS-infrastructuur te ontwikkelen. Het doel van het Showcase programma is om een "Corridor-wide system of systems" te ontwikkelen. De zeventien afzonderlijke projecten binnen dit programma vormen gezamenlijk een 'Intermodal Transport Management en Information Netwerk' voor het gehele gebied tussen Los Angeles, Orange County, San Diego en de Inland Empire. Elk project ontwikkelde een deel van dit netwerk, inclusief: * regionale Advanced Traveler Information Systems (ATIS); * regionale Advanced Transportation Management Systems (ATMS); * regionale en inter-regionale communicatie-infrastructuur. Hoewel het programma dus voornamelijk tot doel had om communicatiesystemen, gericht op de verspreiding van verkeersinformatie, op te zetten, wordt er binnen de meeste projecten ook aandacht besteed aan de verzameling van verkeersgegevens. Betrokken partijen en organisatie Zuid-Californië bestaat uit vier regio's: Los Angeles, Orange Country, San Diego en Inland Empire. In elke regio zijn verschillende partijen actief die zich bezig houden met diverse aspecten van wegontwikkeling en wegbeheer. In totaal spelen achttien regionale partijen een rol. Verder zijn er nog verschillende gemeentelijke partijen betrokken. Coördinatie tussen de partijen Om de verschillende ITS-activiteiten op regionaal niveau te coördineren, stelde elke regio zijn eigen 'ITS Strategic Planning Team' samen. In 1995 hebben deze teams zich samen met de California Highway Patrol (CHP), Caltrans (wegbeheerder in heel Californië) en de Federal Highway Administration (FHWA) verenigd in de 'Southern California Priority Corridor Steering Committee'. Dit comité representeerde de verschillende betrokken partijen en kon hierdoor het Showcase-programma goed begeleiden (zie figuur). Het comité had echter geen formele basis. Management van de projecten Het technische management van de afzonderlijke projecten werd overgelaten aan de verschillende wegbeheerders en hun aannemers. Hierbij konden problemen ontstaan bij het doorgeven van kennis en informatie. Opdrachtnemers waren niet altijd bereid of in staat om informatie door te geven. Hierdoor kwam het vaak voor dat vervolgprojecten alleen goed konden worden uitgevoerd door de opdrachtnemer die óók het voorafgaande project had gedaan. Daarnaast hadden (vooral de gemeentelijke) wegbeheerders te kampen met beperkte technische affiniteit en te weinig personeel om systemen actief te exploiteren en te beheren. Organisatorische aanbevelingen Met name bij de realisatie van de verschillende projecten deden zich enkele problemen voor. In de evaluatie worden dan ook enkele organisatorische aanbevelingen gegeven. * Omdat opdrachtnemers niet altijd bereid of in staat waren om informatie door te geven, konden vervolgprojecten vaak alleen goed worden uitgevoerd door de opdrachtnemer die ook het voorafgaande project had gedaan. Dit is een ongewenste situatie. Om dit probleem te beperken moet een onafhankelijke 'systeemmanager' worden ingezet die gedurende het project de technische aspecten coördineert en zo overzicht houdt over het totaal. Deze manager maakt gebruik van de principes van Systems Engineering (in het Nederlands: Systeemkunde). Systems Engineering biedt een verzameling van praktisch toepasbare methoden en technieken waarmee technisch complexe projecten kunnen worden aangestuurd. Systems Engineering is met name gericht op het uitwerken van top-level gebruikers eisen tot het niveua van de functionele systeem eisen. Een belangrijk aspect hierbij is de integrale benadering. De systeemopbouw is duurzaam gestructureerd door het gebruik van standaarden voor de communicatie en uitwisseling van gegevens. * Bij de gebruikte contractvormen lag de nadruk meestal op een logisch ontwikkelingsproces, in de vorm van: # onderzoek naar behoeften en eisen; # schetsontwerp; # detailontwerp; # implementatie; # acceptatietesten. :Het kwam echter voor dat er onvoldoende aandacht was voor het beoogde product en de gebruiker van het product. Aanbevolen werd om voortaan gebruik te maken van een 'Concept of Operations (ConOps)'. Een 'Concept of Operations' helpt bij het ontwikkelen van breed gedragen projectvisie door voorafgaande aan de start van het project, de beoogde functionaliteit van het systeem en de rollen en verantwoordelijkheden van de eindgebruikers helder te definiëren. Door in een vroeg stadium een ConOp te ontwikkelen kunnen de bestuurlijke, procedurele, financiële en juridische knelpunten worden benoemd voordat het systeem wordt geïmplementeerd. Op die manier kunnen risico's worden gereduceerd. * In de meeste gevallen werd gebruik gemaakt van contracten met een vaste prijs voor planning, ontwerp en implementatie van de systemen. Of een vaste prijs het meest geschikt is, hangt af van de omstandigheden. Maar over het algemeen wordt gesteld dat het zinvol is om de werkzaamheden te splitsen in een ontwerpcontract en een implementatiecontract. Verschillende deelprojecten Het ITS Showcase Programma bestond uit zeventien deelprojecten. Zes van deze projecten waren van toepassing op de gehele corridor en elf projecten waren locatiegebonden. Hieronder staan de verschillende projecten benoemd, verdeeld naar algemene en locatiegebonden projecten. De projecten die in meer of mindere mate aandacht besteden aan verkeersmonitoring worden eerst benoemd en kort toegelicht. De overige projecten uit het programma worden alleen benoemd en hier niet verder toegelicht. Algemene projecten * Corridor-wide Advanced Traveler Information System (CWATIS) :Doel van het CWATIS-project was om een Integraal Werkstation (IWS) te ontwerpen, dat de verschillende functies van de verschillende regionale monitoringssystemen verenigde (zoals TravelTIP en IMAJINE). In dit project is een Operationeel Model ontworpen, zijn de verschillende voorwaarden vastgesteld en is een schetsontwerp gemaakt. De verdere ontwikkeling en de bouw van het systeem worden opgepakt in het CWATMS project (zie ook figuur). :Het grote voordeel van het opdelen van de ontwerpfase en de realisatiefase is dat Caltrans (de wegbeheerder) beter in staat was om de kosten en de voortgang in te schatten en te controleren. * Corridor-wide Advanced Transportation Management System (CWATMS) :Het CWATMS-project ging verder waar het CWATIS-project stoptte. Het oorspronkelijke doel van dit project was om de vier regionale Transportation Management Centers (TMS) te integreren in één interregionaal systeem. Het bleek echter dat dit doel zijn tijd te ver vooruit was. Het gebruik van verschillende systemen door de verschillende regio's vergrootte het risico en de complexiteit van de integratie. Gaandeweg het project werd besloten om de scoop van het project te wijzigen. De vier districten ontwierpen een set van protocollen en procedures, waarin zij aangaven hoe hun verkeerscentrales konden gaan samenwerken op het moment dat de decentrale wegbeheerder gestandaardiseerde ATMS-software had ontwikkeld. :In de praktijk lijkt echter ook dit te veel gevraagd. Vooralsnog zijn de verschillende regio's bezig om hun eigen netwerken te ontwerpen. Het is nog wel steeds de bedoeling de netwerken te integreren, maar dit valt buiten het Showcase-programma. De financiering uit dit programma is immers eind 2003 gestopt. * Corridor-wide Rideshare (CW Rideshare) :In het CW Rideshare project worden de verkeersgegevens van San Diego opgenomen in de reeds bestaande TranStar-database. Deze database bevatte reeds de route-informatie van alle andere delen van Zuid-Californië en kan worden geraadpleegd via de telefoon en internet. Door de integratie van de gegevens van San Diego met de andere regio's kan nu voor heel Zuid-Californië route-informatie worden uitgewisseld. Overige algemene projecten zonder toelichting: * Corridor-wide Commercial Vehicle Operations (CWCVO) * Corridor-wide System Integration Project/Strategic Planning Project (CWSIP/CWSPP) * Scoping & Design Locatiegebonden projecten *Fontana-Ontario Advanced Transportation Management & Information System (ATMIS) :In Fontana is een nieuw Traffic Management Center (TMC) gerealiseerd. Er zijn nieuwe camera's en Changeable Message Signs (CMSs) geplaatst in de regio's Fontana en Ontario. Er is een verbinding met de politie om meldingen (bijvoorbeeld ongelukken) te ontvangen en verkeersinformatie te verzenden. Verkeersinformatie, inclusief videobeelden en reisadviezen, wordt naar het publiek verspreid via kabeltelevisie en via een website. *TravelTIP :Het Orange County's TravelTIP systeem is een van de eerste systemen die verkeersinformatie verstrekt van zowel het onderliggende wegennet als van het hoofdwegennet en het autosnelwegennet. Dit is mogelijk omdat TravelTIP verkeersgegevens en adviezen verwerkt van 17 lokale wegbeheerders. Door deze grote participatie beslaat TravelTIP ook bijna het hele gebied van Orange County (zie figuur). :Verkeersgegevens zoals capaciteit en intensiteit worden onttrokken aan de verkeerssystemen van de afzonderlijke wegbeheerders. Deze gegevens worden vervolgens elke 60 seconden naar de “TravelTIP Server” gestuurd alwaar ze worden bewerkt tot bruikbare gegevens (informatie). Deze informatie wordt onder andere verspreid via een website en de Highway Advisory Telephone (HAT). *Orange County Model Deployment Initiative (OCMDI) :Het Orange County Model Deployment Initiative (OCMDI) project is een publiek-private samenwerking voor het verspreiden van verkeersinformatie. Het doel van het OCMDI was het ontwikkelen van één centraal verzamelpunt van waaruit een grote variatie aan verkeersgegevens, afkomstig van diverse wegbeheerders, beschikbaar kon worden gesteld aan verschillende ‘Information Service Providers’ (ISPs). Deze private partijen maken de informatie beschikbaar voor het publiek. :Het ontwikkelde centrale verzamelpunt dat is opgezet heeft de naam TANN (Traveler Advisory News Network) gekregen. TANN wordt beheerd door de non-profit organisatie ‘The Partnership’. The Partnership/TANN is in essentie een makelaar in transport informatie. Het verzamelt gegevens uit verschillende bronnen, bewerkt dit en maakt het beschikbar voor verschillende ISP’s. * Mission Valley Event Management :Met behulp van een integraal werkstation (IWS) wordt de verkeerscongestie rond het Qualcomm Stadium in San Diego's Mission Valley gereguleerd. Met behulp van Changeable Message Signs (CMS) and Highway Advisory Radio (HAR) wordt real-time verkeersinformatie doorgegeven aan de reizigers rond het stadion. Daarnaast worden verschillende verkeersmanagementtoepassingen zoals het gebruik van camera's en het op afstand bedienen van verkeersregelinstallaties, ingezet. *Intermodal Shift Management System (Mode Shift) :Mode Shift verzorgt accurate, real-time, verkeers- en route-informatie voor verschillende transportmodaliteiten. Reizigers kunnen de geschatte reistijden voor zowel privaat autogebruik als voor openbaar vervoer vergelijken en op basis daarvan een keuze maken. Mode Shift verstrekt de volgende specifieke informatie aan de gebruiker: ** real-time verkeerscondities voor autosnelwegen en hoofdwegen; ** real-time informatie over gebeurtenissen op autosnelwegen en hoofdwegen; ** dienstregelingen en kosten voor trein en bus; ** Toegang tot andere verkeersgerelateerde gegevens, zoals paratransit service. Overige locatiegebonden projecten, zonder toelichting: * InterCAD * Intermodal Transportation Management Center/System (IMTMC/S) * Traffic Signal Integration (ook bekend als Regional Arterial Management System, RAMS) * Transit Management System (ook wel Regional Automatic Vehicle Location, RAVL) * Inter-modal and -Jurisdictional Integrated Network Environment (IMAJINE) * Los Angeles/Ventura Regional ATIS (LA/Ventura ATIS) Algemene conclusies en aanbevelingen Bij de meeste projecten was de planning te vooruitstrevend en optimistisch. Vaak bleken 48 maanden nodig, terwijl slechts 18 tot 24 maanden voorzien waren. Als oorzaak wordt hierbij vooral gewezen naar tegenvallers gedurende de definitiefases van de projecten. In de evaluatie wordt gesteld dat implementatie zinloos is zolang er geen institutionele overeenkomsten en 'Concept of Operations' aanwezig zijn. Het toepassen van een regionale ITS-architectuur wordt belangrijk genoemd voor het stroomlijnen van de projectplanning. De toegepaste ITS-architectuur had als belangrijkste resultaat het gebruik van een gestandaardiseerde computertaal op(Interface Definition Language)(IDL) en bjibehorende gestandaardiseerde berichten. Dit maakte het mogelijk om systemen als 'black boxes' op het gezamenlijke netwerk aan te sluiten. Hierbij is het wel van belang om de technische documentatie continu bij te houden. Gedurende het Showcase-programma waren er problemen met de intellectuele eigendomsrechten. Een belangrijk uitgangspunt van het programma was 'Design once, deploy many times'. Oftewel: ontwerp één keer, gebruik het meerdere keren. Wettelijke beperkingen bemoeilijkten dit. Het is publieke instellingen in de VS namelijk niet toegestaan om custom-made softwarebroncode te delen met private partijen, zelfs als de ontwikkeling ervan volledig met publieke middelen is gefinancierd. De reden hiervoor is dat in de software bepaalde innovaties en technieken zijn toegepast, die eigendom zijn van de ontwikkelaar en niet vrijelijk mogen worden verspreid. Om dit probleem te omzeilen, is het noodzakelijk dat de betreffende publieke instelling over een technische staf beschikt, die als tussenpersoon kan functioneren voor het delen van informatie. Het ITS Showcaseprogramma was een zeer groots en ambitieus opgezet programma en niet alle projecten zijn even succesvol afgerond. Een deel van de projecten is niet of zijn slechts in beperkte mate operationeel geweest en hierdoor is het lastig om aan te geven wat de effecten van het programma zijn op het gehele transportsysteem. Feit blijft echter wel dat dankzij het ITS Showcaseprogramma een aantal belangrijke ontwikkelingen plaats hebben gevonden en dat er contacten zijn gelegd die perspectieven bieden voor de toekomst. De financiering van het Showcaseprogramma is afgelopen, maar er worden verschillende initiatieven opgepakt die voortboorduren op de geleverde inspanningen. Bronnen * Booz Allen Hamilton (2004), Southern California Priority Corridor, Showcase Program Evaluation, Summary Evaluation Report * website Southern California ITS Showcase Openstaande vragen Dit artikel geeft een algemene omschrijving van het programma en genereert daarom veel inhoudelijke vragen. Het is moeilijk om aan te geven wat het programma nu precies heeft bereikt en hoe de projecten technisch zijn ingericht. De evaluatierapporten bieden hier te weinig inzicht in. Er is behoefte aan meer technisch inzicht in de verschillende projecten. Andere vragen zijn: * Wat voor typen consultants/ adviesbureaus werden bij het project betrokken? * Welke uitgangspunten werden er gehanteerd om het "concept of operations" (ConOps) op te stellen?